Past unwanted
by Shadow of dusk
Summary: Riley's past comes back to him. but does him welcome it? Abi and Ben worry, but they have worries of their own as they begin their own family. There baby gives them new hope.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya, I don't own National treasure and never will but I do own Susan Poole and Liam Poole, YAY! I own something. Well anyway if you review I do answer on my next chapter so you would hopefully look forward to something other than a story (if I ever update) which reminds me of course I will try to update asap, as I tell everyone else to. Sooo anyway enjoy and review GOT IT! Bye **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Past Unwanted**

A small five year old giggled happily in the back seat of a Land Rover series 111- LHD 109. His dark hair curled in front of his bright sapphire eyes.

A beautiful woman turned around from the passenger seat in the front of the car to look at her son and smiled as she saw he had returned to bashing his two toy cars together.

The view was amazing on the December morning with the snow everywhere. Christmas was a treat for the family this year as they had just moved from the Florida Keys to Baker Lake, Canada.

Riley, our young, joyful four year old, had seen the Northern Lights over Baker Lake for the first time not a week ago. His mother had never seen the expression she had seen on his face before. It was amazement, but she soon saw it again only that morning when he came downstairs and saw the presents that Santa, or Sana as he calls him as he is unable to pronounce his 't's yet, had brought.

Riley half sat half lay in his baby chair bored of bashing his cars together and making silly brr brroomm BASH! noises. So he started making bubbles with his mouth and giggled every time they popped. Once again his mother turned around and smiled at her son. Taking off her seat belt she reached over straitened him in his seat.

"Riley, you don't want to hurt yourself now do you?"

The voice was a voice of an angel, or the driver of the 4 by 4 always thought. He heard a short chuckle, that he knew was his son laughing as his wife tickled him.

Susan turned back to look out of the front screen catching Liam's eye and smiling a warm, cheerful smile. She new Riley was enjoying his Christmas full of presents and snow, but she knew he would enjoy it much more when he saw his big surprise. The puppy was waiting for him at his grandparent's house.

The reason they moved to Canada was for the peace, scenery and his grandparents as they had moved from the south states only two years ago and it was hard for them to visit Riley and his parents.

Susan had also known that Riley had missed his older sister for the month she had moved to the grandparent's house and knew he would also be surprised to see her as they hadn't told him she was staying there.

She was delighted that they moved to Canada, but saddened to know they had left their life behind.

"DEER!"

It happened so fast, so fast that it seemed to go in slow motion. Liam swerved the car to the left to avoid the leaping Dou, but the country road was to icy, gritters didn't go down the back roads. The car collided into the small river off the road and cracked through the ice.

There was no hope as all in the car screamed on contact except Riley who hadn't noticed the distress in his mothers and fathers screams and thought it was a bumpy ride like the ones his father gives him on his knee except this was a lot bumpier and then a lot colder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Enjoy? I hope, bye bye xx I await the reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

Riley abruptly awoke from the strange nightmare he had had so often as a child. _Why had it come back to me now? _Pondering over this he sat up and dangled his legs over the side of the bed only to realise that there was sweat covering his body making his clothes stick to him.

_I am now 23; the accident was 17 years ago, why is it still haunting me? I haven't had that nightmare for at least 9 years. Why had it come back?_

"Why?" The question played on his mind; it was so confusing and bizarre.

Riley, after ten minutes of thinking, decided he should get dressed and meet Abi and Ben down stairs for breakfast.

As he was exhausted he wished he could crawl back to bed but he knew that there was an interview that he needed to attend at two and it was now 11:30 so he crossed the room and entered the bathroom attached to the bedroom. Walking past the mirror he spotted his reflection and saw a face he didn't recognize. Yes of course it was his own features, but they were shrunken and pale, deep circles wrapped themselves under and around his eyes making their blue irises stand out beneath his unruly hair which had grown considerably a lot after the discovery. Sweat pasted his forehead, making his hair stick at odd angles.

After gaping and prodding at his ill looking reflection he turned on the shower, prepared to enter and got in.

Fifteen minutes later he was showered, shaved, dressed, clean and ready to go down for a late morning breakfast.

He looked and felt much better but there was still a trace of drowsiness in his steps and he still didn't look his usual 100 percent. The rings around his eyes were still noticeable but he knew they would be hidden by the stage make the camera crew applied to him every time Ben, Abigail and himself went on a nerve racking chat show to be interviewed. Ben and Abi were delighted to be this famous but Riley decided it was too much. He didn't want to not be able to walk out onto the street alone with no one around him know his name but every time he did walk out he be covered with citizens, news reporters and such asking about what will they (Ben, Abi and himself) will try to achieve next. Well of course he was exaggerating a little, he wasn't like top celebrities and he did get his time on his own but there were a lot of times that he didn't get his space. But he didn't want all this fame; he got all the interviews, which he was always nervous of. All he wanted was a nice car, which of course he had his red Ferrari, and a nice house (just wanted it to be a bit bigger than Bens).

Riley reached the kitchen and noticed the snow that lay on the floor outside the glass sliding doors. The dream came rushing back to his mind. Snow all around, cold, freezing, suffocating.

"Riley!"

Brought out of his trance Riley looked around to see Ben staring at him, he seemed worried.

"Riley? What is wrong?"

"Nothing, I just … just .. thought I saw something in the garden. I am guessing it snowed over night then."

"No, how you guess?" Ben dropped the subject of Riley's sudden daydream but still watched him closely and noticed his far away look. Not Riley-ish at all.

"I'm psychic".

"Fine, what am I thinking now?" Ben asked while laughing.

"… umm.. that… ummm… that you love Abi, you want to hug her, you want to kiss her, you want to.."

"Okay, okay, your psychic, just stop singing".

"Ohhh.. but I wasn't done with my song".

"Stop whining, and get the door" Ben ordered as he heard the door bell.

Grumbling Riley left to do as he was told. Defiantly not what Riley would do thought Ben.

There was a middle aged woman, in her mid thirties, standing in the doorway, with a suitcase at her feet and a slight smile placed upon her lips.

"Hi, is there a Riley Poole here?"

"Louisa?"

"Riley? God you've changed?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Riley? Who is this?" Abigail had just joined the two at the front door.

"My.. my Sister".


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya, thank you to Elfluver13 and Superchick1259 for your reviews, I will try to carry on but I am not getting enough reviews and I do have a lot of home work and stuff to get on with so if I know not many people are reading this story I will not continue. Soooo please please review because I like trying to write this story, so enjoy the next chapter, bye bye

Oh yeah I do not own national treasure or any of the characters except for Louisa, Susan and Liam Poole.

Bye bye

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your Sister?"

"What are you doing here Louisa?" Riley asked completely ignoring Abigail's question as anger began to boil within him.

"I found you; I thought you were dead." Tears were glistening in her eyes and a huge smile placed her lips as she stared at her brother.

"WHAT! You knew I wasn't dead when you left!" exclaimed Riley with his arms waving around in the air.

"What? No you must understand Riley, you were dying. The … the doctor had said you hadn't much time. I was scared; I didn't want to loose someone else. I couldn't witness your death." Louisa's face was soaked with tears now as she spoke not anything above a whisper; she couldn't take her brother being mad at her.

"YOU WERE SCARED! I WAS TERIFIED! DO YOU FOR ONE SECOND THINK I WANTED TO DIE! I WAS IN A COMA! IN A COMA FOR THREE WEEKS AND I AWOKE TO FIND OUT MY SISTER DESERTED ME!"

Abigail was watching all of the argument, normally she knew what to do and how the step in and stop a fight but this time she stood a watched in shock as the two Bickered. She had felt her eyes brim with tears and she saw Riley's eyes nearly overflowing but tears did not fall down his cheeks like his sisters. To Abigail's relief Ben had heard the commotion and stepped in not knowing what the argument was about. But he walked between them just before Riley turned and stormed off and Louisa fall to the snowy ground head in hand sobbing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry bout the short chapter, review please


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya, Crap I shouldn't be doing this but never mind (homework grrr lol) well anyway here is the next chapter hope you enjoy. Thank you to Superchick1259, Tiffany, Skypad, The fire-breathing-ferret (cool name) and ElfLuver13. Thank you all so much, the more reviews the more I update lol. Well I don't own national treasure grrr lol, but I wish I did. Enjoy.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Soon after Riley had left the front hall he had went to seek sanctuary in his room. Louisa was escorted from the front door way to the kitchen by Ben. She sat on the stool around the centre counter while Abigail busied herself with making three freshly brewed coffees.

No one had said a word while all this happened, but every so often the awkward silence was interrupted by Louisa sniffing her nose after all the crying. She had calmed down quite a bit but tears were still evidently falling down her cheeks silently.

"Thank you," Louisa said as Abigail passed her a cup of strong coffee; the mug was clearly Riley's as it said 'Computer Geek and Lovin' it' on the side.

Abigail passed Ben's mug to him over the counter, who gave her a grateful smile, and sat down herself on a stool opposite Louisa who was sitting next to Ben silently staring down at her mug and its contents.

No one new quite what to say so they all sat in an awkward silence just until Louisa was ready to talk, if she ever was.

Not a moment after they had sat down Riley entered the room. His face was hard to read, there was a mixture of confusion and innocence placed upon it and for the first time that day Abigail had realised how ill he looked.

"I think we need to talk," Riley aimed his statement at Louisa and knew she heard even though she hadn't looked at him as she had given a slight nod and began the stand up.

Riley turned around and headed for the main lounge with Louisa in tow. Ben and Abigail knew they needed their time alone together to discuss things so they stayed in the kitchen but listened intently for shouting.

As Riley entered the room he crossed a short space from the door to the window; he pulled open the curtains to reveal the magnificent room. There were shelves upon shelves of books, no doubt that most were Bens, a bravura fireplace spaced between two shelves. The dazzling chandelier, which was probably ancient, hung from the beautifully curved ceiling. An antique couch was placed before the fire with two comfortable looking arm chairs.

Riley brought Louisa out of her daze as he rudely coughed for her attention and offered her a seat in one of the arm chairs and then went to light the fire as he figured this was going to take a while and he had also secretly seen Louisa shiver slightly by the coldness of the room.

After Riley stoked the fire a bit he chucked himself onto the couch on the side furthest away from Louisa.

There was a long pause of silence which seemed to go on for an eternity until Riley plucked up the courage and spoke to Louisa just above a whisper.

"I'm sorry," Louisa stared at her brother contently but there was a hint of sympathy in her eyes. She looked at him and realised how sad he looked; he looked ailing.

"I'm sorry for shouting earlier, you didn't deserve it but I didn't understand and still don't. Why? Why did you go?"

"Riley, I am sorry, I couldn't take it. Grandpa had just died; I couldn't take it if you left so soon as well. You were the only one left; I didn't want to witness your death, the doctor had said, he said you had 22percent chance of living, I couldn't stand being there,"

"But 22 percent is more than enough, I survived didn't I?" Riley's eyes were once again misted with tears without them falling while once again Louisa's tears were falling freely down her tender cheeks. "I thought it was my fault, my fault that you went, I didn't want to live after that, I didn't see the point, you were gone and not coming back. I would never commit suicide but at that moment, when I woke up, when I was told, I just didn't see anything there. There was nothing around me, all was pointless. I didn't have anyone left, no family; no friends. Everyone had gone away. Do you know how much that hurt? How much I cried? How I didn't want to get up in days but just lie there and sleep? I never wanted to wake up and every time I did I just wished more and more that I had died. I was eleven Louisa; are eleven year olds meant to feel suicidal?" Tears were falling down Riley's face now, even more so than Louisa's.

Louisa didn't know what to say; how could she answer? She was utter shock at her brother's outburst of feelings. Doing the only thing she thought she could she walked over to her little brother and held him close as he cried like a young child. She rocked him slowly saying comforting words.

"I'm sorry; it wasn't your fault," She repeated to words half to him and half to herself, knowing that once she had blamed it on him, but not now; no she never wanted to hurt her brother again.

She felt him go limp in her arms and held his sleeping form closer, not wanting to let go yet.

Time passed; noon turned to late afternoon. The only noise she had hard in the house was Riley's slow steady breathing and Ben making a phone about cancelling some sort of interview. There was also the crackling of the fire that would soon burn out and the chirping of the birds outside looking for berries on the snow covered trees.

Yes, time had past and she thought it best to wake Riley and meet Ben and Abigail again, one to apologise and two to meet the famous treasure hunters and historians probably.

"Riley?" She gave him a small shake and then a bigger shake when he didn't wake up.

"Riley? Riley?" Still she shook him and he wouldn't wake. Harder she shook and more anxious she became.

"RILEY!" It was now evident to her that he was unconscious and cold to the touch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

YAY! Longer chapter (still not a brilliant length) but you don't need to shout at me do you? no not really. lol anyway review bye xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya, Sorry for the long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long wait, ow that hurt my hand which was nearly broken today by this guy I was playing mercie with, damn you Josh! Anyway here is the next chapter and oh yeah thank you to Szhismine, ERfreak25, Sky Pad, ElfLuver, The fire-breathing-ferret.**

**Here is the next chapter, my stupid sis wants to go on the computer, grrr lol, cya dudes and dudetes, xx **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sirens sounded from the Ambulance in front of the heated Beamer they were in. Ben drove the car through the lines of vehicles that pulled up to the snowy curb when the drivers heard the Ambulances alarms cry into the afternoon atmosphere.

Abigail held Louisa close as she calmed herself. Tears were still formed in her eyes but they had stopped falling down her cheeks. How ever they were moist and uncomfortably raw. Both Abi's and Louisa's Cheeks were wet but Ben's were dry, he had needed to concentrate before they left and had no time for the water works. He was there and ready to help.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Help! Please!" Louisa rushed out the room as fast as her feet could carry her, nearly falling onto the tile floor in her hurry. Tears poured down her face more than they had all day.

"Help? Help me!" Both Mr Gates and Miss Chase ran into the front hall with anxious looks upon their features as they heard Louisa's pleas for aid.

"HELP!" After screaming the last word she fell to her knees sobbing into her hands. Gentle hands grasped her shoulders firmly to stop her body shaking in shock. She could feel both Ben's and Abigail's eyes piercing into her; she knew they were concerned and curious but she couldn't help being annoyed with them. How could they be with her when her brother was unconscious in the next room, cold and clammy, not breathing. They didn't know.

"Louisa?" Abi's voice was a soft whisper.

"Riley," Louisa chocked out her brothers name in a rasping sob, while Abigail exchanged a quick glance with her fiancé before Ben turned around and headed for the room Louisa had come out of.

Abi stayed, no matter how much she wanted to follow Ben, holding Louisa in a comforting embrace.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben entered the lounge at a slow pace but soon ran as he saw Riley's still body lying on the couch.

Kneeling down onto the floor in front on the settee that Riley lay upon. He checked his vitals; response of pupils, no; breathing, no, heart beat, no.

NO. He couldn't leave; his best friend couldn't leave. Ben was scared, Ben Gates was actually petrified. His best friend.

He pulled Riley gently to the ground after pushing the settee further away from him to give himself room.

Softly but hurriedly he pushed Riley's head back with the side of his palm, pried his mouth open and checked to see if his airway was clear, yes.

Hastily Ben placed his mouth over the younger beings and blew; lifted his head away; checked Riley's chest had risen; mouth to mouth again; blew; head away; chest raised and 15 decompressions to the bottom, middle of his chest. He pushed Riley's chest with all his power, putting all his weight into recovering his best friend.

Still no breathing.

Two more resuscitation breaths.

15 more decompression pumps.

Two more breaths.

15 pumps.

"1"

No

"2"

No

"3"

No

"4, 5, 6, 7 8 ,9"

No, no, no, no, no, no.

"10, 11, 12, 13, 14"

No, no, no, no, no.

"NO!"

"15"

The last of the 15 pumps Ben heard a crack of a rib. SHIT!

"YES!"

But it was worth it as Riley took in a rasping breath. A hoarse inhalation, but a breath.

A smile crept upon Ben mouth as he helped the younger man before him sit in an upright position to help his lungs inflate. The smile faded as he saw Riley's eyes flutter shut.

"Riley?"

Panic rushed back into Ben and he could hear his heart pumping in his ears but he once again smiled as relief streamed back to him as he saw the chest calmly rise and fall. He let out the deep breath he was holding as he laid Riley back onto the couch and became alert to his surroundings as he heard sirens call outside. Abigail must have called '911'.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abi sat on the cold floor clutched Louisa close and rocked her slowly, saying comforting words. She couldn't take. One minute and she already left Louisa on the ground alone, but Louisa wouldn't stop moaning her brother's name.

She got up and walked into the room that Ben had entered not two minutes ago. She halted as she saw Ben on the floorboards with Riley lying in front of him; not breathing.

Thoughts rushed through her mind as she twisted around running to the phone as first as she could, but it all felt so slow. Time slowed down, she had heard stories about when under pressure or panicked time seemed slower and she had even experienced it before on the hunt for the long lost treasure of the three Mason's.

Finally she reached it, the phone in her grasp. She hesitated before she dialled the number. 911.

A minute passed as she hastily spoke to the operator, but finally the women said "There is an Ambulance on its way."

Abigail was about to enter the room again when she heard Ben say "3" under his breath and the sobbing of the 31 year old kneeling on the ground.

Making up her mind in a second she fell to the ground next the younger women and held her to shear her comfort.

This time the clock flew by as Abigail heard the Ambulances sirens outside.

"That was quick" she muttered under her breath but not that she was complaining.

Paramedics knocked at the door and Abi left Louisa's side once more and rushed to open it saying only three words, "He's this way."

Two men and a women hurried into the room after Abigail and jogged over to their, for now on, patient.

Ben and Abigail stepped back and let the doctors do there job.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**You like? Please review then I will update and this time it will be sooner! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya, well I have updated and this chapter is a little ummm.. bloody soo you read at you own will, soo no flames about hat because I have worned you (but it isn't that bad). **

**Well thank you to Ghost-girl-13, superchick1259, Kurie137, ERfreak25, The fire-breathing-ferret (grrr such a cool name) and Elfluver13,**

**Thank you all so much. I have sent you all a message saying thanx but ERfreak25 because my bloody e-mail bailed out on me sooo thank you soo much ERfreak25 and here is your update lol. I am positive I sent you all a message anyway, but if I didn't tell me because my computer is fucked up at the mo, nooo my love lo, anyway? looks around very scared **

**Ummmmm… I don't own National Treasure, but I could steal it (if it wasn't sooo damn famous grrrr lol) anyway on with the story…**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There wasn't much room in the Ambulance as the vehicle swerved around the corner making its way to the local hospital. Lucy Snigs worked on the patient; strapping an oxygen mask around his mouth to help him breath calmly and steadily; plugging in a heart monitor and placing the EGC electrodes onto the young mans chest; injecting his arm with the needle attached to the I.V that was giving him the fluids he had lost out of shock.

They needed a blood sample quick. The sooner they were able to get the results the better as they needed to find out the cause of the sudden disaster.

Of course Lucy had seen and experienced much worse conditions but it is always awful to loose a life and to break it to the family.

She asked one of her colleges, Jonathan, to place a strap around top of Mr Poole's bicep and retighten it so she could draw blood from the vain around the elbow joint for testing.

You can never get to close to a patient; it always hurt the most when you come to enjoy their company because they only either die or are released to go one with their lives once they have recovered. It is worse if you spend months or even years, depending on what is wrong with them, getting to know them during your breaks or helping them through traumatic experiences.

Needle in; blood drawn; needle out; cotton placed over pierced skin.

Lucy handed the syringed containing the blood to her second college, Mike, next to her while the other undid the strap that was stopping the blood flow.

She stood their in the vehicle with her hand putting slight pressure on the small hole with the cotton wool.

Then she saw it; his eyes, his eyelids fluttered. A small moan escaped his lips as he opened his eyes.

"Mr Poole? Riley Poole? Can you hear me? You're in an Ambulance. We're taking you to the hospital. Can you hear me? Do you remember anything?"

Riley's reply was a soft moan and he squeezed his eyes shut, obviously in an immense amount of pain.

Before anything else happened he started hacking. He shook and shivered as cough after cough discharged from his lungs. Blood and sick were visibly erupting from his mouth.

Lucy, being a quick thinker on her feet and under pressure, ripped the oxygen mask from Riley's face and tour the I.V and heart monitor from his body while Mike and Jonathan undid the straps holding Riley down so as he didn't fall in an accident. Lifting his left arm above his head she turned him on his side so his cheek rested upon his risen arm. After she helped him with her hands to relieve him of the unwanted fluids that was nearly chocking him.

That was another bad thing about being a Doctor, you were there with people you didn't know, or maybe you did know, at their worst moments of their lives.

"Mr Poole? Good, that's good. Just keep breathing." She helped him as he gasped for breath to the point where he wasn't aware of anything anymore. He was out cold when she placed him on his back again and checked his airway was clear. When she was positive she replaced the oxygen mask, heart monitor and I.V while the two men beside her re-strapped Riley in so if an accident was to occur he wouldn't be coursed more serious injuries..

Before all three were finished there was a loud screech and Lucy, Mike and Jonathan were thrown to the left side of the Ambulance while equipment that wasn't strapped to the walls fell around them.

They hadn't been able to strap Riley back onto the bed probably. The left side wall became the floor and Riley hung on the bed from his left arm and both legs. His right hand dangled; blood seeped out of the four inch wound that the I.V needle had created in the disruption; slicing deep through a vain. Half his body hung towards the centre of gravity. The heart monitor held a long, high pitched beep as the ECG electrodes from the young mans chest and the monitor was unable to receive anymore signals from the pumping heart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben had been thinking through the whole trip. Thinking about how he could have prevented this disaster. There were so many signs; he had looked ill, tired, distraught, pained, out of place, pale; he hadn't had the usual smart comments just childish jokes that were said half heartedly. He had noticed it for around three days but today was different, he looked lost, dying … that's when Ben realised what had actually happened, Riley had died. He had died and Ben, he, himself had revived him from an eternal sleep. He brought him back; he had saved his best friends life.

His thoughts wondered to what would have happened if Riley hadn't come back and what if… what if he died again and they weren't able to bring him back again? He had never thought of what he would do if he had ever lost either Riley or Abigail. Yes he had lost people in the past but his love for Abi… he had never realised how much he loved her; he had said he loved her but he had never realised how he couldn't live without her.

She was his life, his hope, his dream, his sanity. She would be the only one to pull him out of his misery if Riley had gone, but of course it would have been hard but she would help him and he would help her. Thankfully Riley wasn't dead 'yet'.

Unexpectedly the Ambulance about 6 metres in front turned sharply to the left and skidded on the ice. Doing a 90 degree turn it lifted and fell onto its side.

"SHIT!" Ben pulled the steering wheel to the right sliding a few feet past where the Ambulance had been upturned.

The girls in the back had stopped screaming and all three individuals were breathing heavily until Ben awoke from his shock.

"Abi! Are you two alright?"

Both girls still shock nodded while holding each other in a more protective way that frightened, just staring goggled eyed at Ben.

"Abi? I need you to phone for an ambulance."

"But we… we already have one?" She hadn't seen it; she was in the front on the car at the time.

"Abi, we need another ambulance now, please phone for one, tell them we are down frogmorten lane." Ben handed her his mobile. She took it slowly with a shaking hand like he was handing her a gun and asking her to shoot him. Tears once again poured down her face as she realised something was terribly wrong.

Ben rushed out of the car and made his way past it. Both Abi and Louisa looked around, out of the back screen fearing what there was there.

"NOOOOOO!" Louisa's high pitched, ear piercing scream was heard from Ben outside running towards the vehicle containing the dead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thanx again to all you who have reviewed and I will try to update asap, bye xxx **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya, okay sorry for the wait, I have been busy, anyway I would like to say thank you to nine very special people, yes you read correctly, they are very special. **

**Thank you JennMel**

**Thank you mrs.pace**

**Thank you ERfreak25**

**Thank you Ghost-girl-13**

**Thank you superchick1259**

**Thank you ElfLuver13**

**Thank you The Fire-breathing-ferret**

**Thank you DarkDizzyMerryGoRound**

**And last but not least Thank you szhismine, a very bi thank you to you as you reviewed first on this chapter lol.**

**Well that was odd but I bet you feel warm inside now, well I hope that changes after this chapter and I hope you all have it in you to go awwwwww. **

**And one or two more things I am terribly sorry because I am in a weird mood. **

**That was the first one or two things the second is I own nothing of national treasure except Riley (I wish). Anyway enjoy this chapter bye.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Water rushed into the small space of the back of the car. Hands clasped his waist and he felt the pressure of the seat belt release as a new cold pressure was applied to his chest taking away the feeling of breathing freely.

His lower body and chest was surrounded in the ice cold water as it filled up around him, making him feel claustrophobic and unclosed not to mention cold. The strong hands gripped him and pulled him from his seat. Red liquid mingled with the see through water as he was pulled away from the back of the car. He heard water rush above his cries and screams.

Arms held him close and lips kissed his forehead before squeezing him through the window onto the thick ice above.

He turned around shivering on the snow that lay upon the cracked ice. Looking at his father he understood, even though he was at the mere age of four he understood his father was going under the ice never to return. He looked to his father's side to see his mother; his mother half smashed through the front screen.

Tears and screams escaped him as he stared at his father and the deep gash above his left eye. He could just see his father's head as the car plunged into the darkness under the ice. His father stared at him lovingly as half his face was going under the water that was pouring into vehicle. A single tear trickled down the mans face and he closed his eyes.

The cars pace quickened as it sank into the dark abyss cracking more of the ice round it.

Riley turned looking around him crying so much he could only just see the deer run into the woods and a red soft top parked at the side of the road. Sirens sounded but the five year old fainted before he saw anymore.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"… If I should die before I wake, I pray the lord my soul to take. If I should die before I wake, I pray the lord my soul to take. If I should die before I wake, I pray the lord my soul…" (Not my rhyme, I think it is the bibles. 'shrugs')

"Riley? Riley?"

His eyes flutter open but close in a much quicker movement.

"Turn the lights off,"

His voice sounds awful but it is good to here him say something other than chanting a death pray.

The nurse walks around the bed and across the room before switching the light switch to the light nearest the bed. God, he looks worse in the dim light. Respiration tube entering his nose to help his breathing; a heart monitor once again attached to his chest; and two IV's, one in his left arm attached to a blood pack keeping up the blood supply that he had lost during the accident and one in his right arm injecting antibiotics into his blood stream. The right needle was placed just above his wrist and just below the bandage that covered the yawning gash that the last I.V had produced. Bruises and cuts covered the flesh of his face and arms.

"Mr Poole? Can you hear me?" The doctor examined his vitals as well as asking him questions to bring him around. He shined a torch into his left eye after finding his right unresponsive.

He had stopped talking to Riley and started telling the nurse in the room his conditions while she wrote them down on a survey attached to a clip board.

Ben stood back just glad he was allowed to stay in the room as the girls were outside the room waiting for the results of Riley's condition. Ben had switched off during the time the doctor and nurse where talking amongst themselves.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Louisa stumbled out of the car and towards the Ambulance. Running; willing her legs not to give way.

Hands once again grasped her by the arms. She was turned around to face a strong chest.

Ben looked down at her, she was crying again.

"Louisa?" He held her close and took her back to the car where Abigail was just getting out.

"Ben? Their on their way," Abi's voice trembled as she said these words knowing that Ben would know who she was talking about. She took Louisa from him and held her close in her arms rubbing her back comfortably. She watched Ben run towards the upturned Ambulance and fell to her knees with Louisa still in her arms.

Ben approached the vehicle and opened one of the double doors that were in front of him sideways.

It was dark but he could see the blood on the floor. Looking around he saw the three Paramedics lay across the ground.

He checked the first ones pulse to find nothing. He would perform CPR again for the second time in one day but there were other people in need of help if they were alive.

The second next to him was another male, God, his body had been impaled with a medical instrument. Once again he checked for a pulse; none.

The last was a woman; her neck was clearly broken but nevertheless he checked her pulse but once there was none.

He looked around and spotted what he had not seen before, Riley.

He was half hanging down the side of the wall and half strapped on to the medical bed. Panic rose into Ben chest as he saw the state of his best friend. Blood poured down his right arm and out of his mouth. Cuts covered his flesh. His left arm was clearly broken in the strain of holding his wait.

Ben had never seen Riley in such condition. Ben checked his pulse as he heard Sirens holler down the road. There, it was there a slight pulse; he had to get him down.

"Hey?" Ben turned to see and middle aged man staring around him at the mess and bodies on the floor. A gash supported his forehead and a dribble of blood poured out of the side of his mouth. Ben assumed this was the driver.

The man knelt down beside his colleges before Ben stated their dead.

"Help me?" Ben asked the driver to help him support Riley as he undid the straps.

The man replied by doing just what Ben had asked.

Before they had Riley fully down more Paramedics had arrived. They took action straight away. Two guided Ben and the driver out the back of the Ambulance while three others swarmed into it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr Gates? Mr Gates?"

Ben came back to the present as Dr Gilbert alerted him to his presence.

"Mr Gates, we have the results to the illness."

This got Ben full attention but he also felt his stomach clench as if he new this was going to be bad.

"Mr Gates I am afraid the results are not good, all results have come back positive for Malaria."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well there you have a new chapter, lol I wasn't very pleased with it really, but it isn't me that needs to make those conclusions it is you. 'Gets a big poster of me pointing a finger at you like Uncle Sam (even though I am English teehee, hate England, boring)' **

**Well anyway review, Bye. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya, I am sooo sorry how long it took me to update. Eekk no 2x4's DarkDizzyMerryGoRound, not that you will be able to hurt me, Hahahaha… cough cough**

**Oh yeah, you probably don't care but I got my scuba diving gear! Yay! Lol**

**Well anyway thank you all: JennMel, Szhismine, ElfLuver13, The Fire-breathing-ferret, DarkdizzyMerryGoRound, mrs.pace, Lumberjane, classacte, rileypoolesangel, greendayfan and Emma Raven Moony Grimm.**

**Sorry to all for the late update and enjoy the chapter, which I hate…:**

"Malaria?" Abigail stared at Ben in shock as he revealed the conversation the doctor and he had just had. "But how? Where has he been? He hasn't been anywhere to catch it… has he?"

"I don't know but we can ask him when he wakes up but at the moment the doc is treating him."

"What do you treat someone with Malaria with?"

Ben's face creased with concentration and concern as he thought over the possible treatment Riley could receive and answered "Well Malaria is an infectious disease so most of the cure should be antibiotics but I guess there will be other medication needed. I don't really know a lot about Malaria and never thought to ask."

"Neither do I and I think it would be best if we found out."

"Yeah; where's Louisa?" Ben asked concerned for the person he only met that day.

"She went to get some coffee. I think everything is a bit much for her. I mean she sees her brother for the first time in God knows how long and then he is hospilitised."

They both travelled down the hospital corridor to the cafeteria to find Louisa. When they arrived it was practically empty which was strange as it was late afternoon, peak time for visiting hours.

Looking around for the middle aged, brunette they spotted her behind a wooden criss-cross blind.

Ben walked around the blind and sat across from Louisa while Abi ordered three more coffees. Patiently waiting for Abi Ben watched Louisa stare at her hands in silence.

Walking over with a tray of three steaming coffees and Abigail placed it on the table before sitting next to Louisa.

Once everyone had their coffees Abi tried to bring up a conversation.

"So… umm… I am guessing you've heard?"

Louisa lifted her head to show a tear stained face and question in her eyes.

"Sorry?"

"Oh… well… Ben was with the doctor …"  
"What did he say? Do they know what's wrong with Riley? Will he be alright?"

"Calm down… its okay, he will be okay, but they have come out with some bad results…"

"What?" Louisa's voice was quiet now, not screaming but trembling.

Abigail was now hugging Louisa in a tight embrace as she told her of Riley's condition.

"Malaria…"

"MALARIA! But how? How did he get it? Why ? … Why him? … Why now? Now of all times?" She had gone back to screaming, crying as Abi tried to clam her down.

With surprisingly strong strength for such a petite figure she pushed Abigail off the side of the chair and ran out of the cafeteria.

Ben stood abruptly and proceeded to run after her but was stopped by Abi's hand on his shoulder and looking at her he saw she was shaking her head.

"Leave it; give her time."

Agreeing Ben nodded and sat back down to carry on drinking his coffee, which surprisingly hadn't spilt in the entire ruckus.

Once Abi had sat back down they sat in silence for the most of 5 minutes until Abi thought to speak up.

"Ben…? I don't think this is the best time but it's been in the back of my mind for to long."

He could tell she was nervous as she played with her polystyrene cup but gave a nod for her to continue.

"Well… I decided to check after my time of the month came."

"Time? Time of the month?"

"You know? P e r i o d."

"Huh? P e r i o d?" Ben's face was creased in concentration as Abi's anger boiled.

"PERIOD!"

"Ohhh….I know, I was messing with ya, no need to shout." Ben laughed as he saw the rage in Abigail's face and froze as he thought of what this meant. "WHAT?"

"I know; I was just as shocked as you are."

"How… how long have you known?"

Abi scrunched her face up. "About a week."

"A week! We need to get you to a hospital! Now!"

Abi's mood changed at this and she started Laughing as she said "Ben for one, we are in a hospital, two I am not having a baby yet…" She had never seen this side of Ben. The nervous, rash, scared man that was sitting across from her.

"Oh … yeah… right? … umm… so you want to keep it?"

"I thought about it and yeah I would, but I wanted you to have a say in it."

"Yeah?…okay?… umm.. okay, yeah."

Abigail's face lit with over excitement and joy until she heard shouts and screams from down the corridor out of the cafeteria. Turning her head towards the voices she saw nurses and a doctor all running in the same direction. To her fright, the direction of Riley's room.

**I really do hate this chapter, it don't flow enough…**

**but it isn't me that matters, it's you… sooo… and I know there wasn't a lot about Riley, but there will e in the next chapter sooo please review and this time I will get it update sooner, in fact I will start writing now, lol, cya x **


	9. Chapter 9

Hi waves furiously

You probably all don't hate me as much as I hate you all ha joke as if I would hate you

Well I know I haven't updated for this story in say.. hmmm… quite a few months… but I decided to finish it in one final chapter… just not this second… most of you have probably lost interest shrugs oh well… but I will finish it in the next few days … jumps for joy and then decide to hide away in my deserted black hole again which to never return… actually I got a few more ideas… soooo shrugs again ¬¬

And…. Peace out all … love you like a silly little girls loves her mother XD


End file.
